Arya Stark or no one
by White and Black Shadow
Summary: As Arya Stark keeps falling her assignments, given by the Faceless Men. Jaqen exiles her with a promise that should she finish Arya Starks's list, she would be welcomed back, but when the time comes, will she want to come back, give up her identity and become no one or has she found something else to do with her life other than serving the Many-Faced God.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Arya looked at the Walls of Winterfell. She was almost home. Now thinking back why had she come here, she did not know. Jaqen had given her a task to finish Arya Stark list and no one in her list were here, but still she had come here.

She watched the Wall, thinking if she should wear someone's else face or not. She had only three choices, Arya Stark's face, Jean Snow's face or her no one's face, unless she killed someone else and took their face. In the end she decided that it would still be safer to wear someone's else face. She drew her hand over her face thinking of a northern girl's face she once had worn in one of her assignments. She had named her Jean Snow.

Jean Snow had a long blond hair and grey eyes. She looked about 13-14 years old. Arya had only used that face once, but Jean Snow face had not been compromised then so it was safe to use her face.

But again, why had she come here? Was it because she felt homesick? If that was the reason maybe she should stay here with Jon and Sansa. Maybe that was, because she had wanted to know for certain that they were alive. Either way everything came to the same conclusion, she still had too much Arya Stark inside her to become no one, just like Jaqen had told her.

Back there, when she had killed Walder Frey. She liked doing it, but after she had killed him, she had not felt anything. She had felt emptiness and no satisfaction like before, when she had killed someone on her list. Maybe she was not up to a revenge as much as she had thought, but still, Jaqen had told her to finish Arya Stark's list. Thinking about her last moments in a House of Black and White before leaving maybe it truly was time to unite with her family and leave her past as an assassin behind.

"A Girl acts too much like Arya Stark to be no one"

"What A Girl must do?" Arya asked Jaqen. Arya had started to know Jaqen better in the House of Black and White. She had begun to understand him better, the ways he spoke and what was behind his words.

"A Girl cannot forget Arya Stark and become no one until Arya Stark's list is not complete." Arya thought about those words. That was logical; every mission Jaqen had given her she had failed because of her list – Arya Stark list she corrected herself.

She looked Jaqen. "To become no one A Girl must finish Arya Stark's list. You will leave tomorrow morning." Jaqen gave her clothes of a traveler and a Needle which she had hidden. Sensing her surprise Jaqen said "A Man knew." With those words Jaqen left.

Arya laid down to her bed and closed her eyes.

At night, Arya was woken by Jaqen. "When A Girl finishes her job, she has a choice to go back in the House of Black and White and end her training as no one or she can become Arya Stark." Jaqen gave her the same coin, which he had given her when they first departed.

"Valar Morghulis"

"Valar Dohaeris" whispered Arya.

"Illyn Payne, Melisandre, The Mountain, Queen Cersei, Walder Frey. Valar morghulis" She said a prayer. Those were the names she remembered. She found it much harder to hate those names than when she had come to the House of Black and White. The training had still affected her even if it was not enough to become no one, then it was enough to shot down the fire inside her. She still wanted to kill them and show Arya Starks face when doing it, but those names did not hold the same anger inside her.

Even back then she had had thoughts about, what if she did not enjoy the revenge. But that was not important now. She had come all her way down to Winterfell and she was going to look inside the castle liven if she did not to reveal herself. She knew that should she reveal herself, she would have to be careful not to mention the Faceless Men, because if she did then she would not be welcomed back to the House of Black and White. They might even give her the gift should she do that regardless of her choice, if that was a choice at all or was she unknowingly playing another deadly game.

For now she let that matter rest, she was going to wait for the cover of darkness to sneak in and make her choice whether to reveal herself or stay in the shadows.


End file.
